Idóneo
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Aunque Víctor es un omega decidido, fuerte y en apariencia inalcanzable, es vulnerable. A pesar de su decisión de ser padre sin tener pareja, necesita más amor. Cuando este toca la puerta, el miedo y los fantasmas que se han convertido en sus aliados lo paralizan y le impide aceptar la calidez de esos ojos. ¿Qué puede ser tan fuerte como para evitarle caer ante esa fuerza?


Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Omegaverse - Yuuvic - Drama y Romance

* * *

 **Idóneo**

Esa navidad no nevaría; Víctor lo sabe al ver el agua que cae a cántaros sobre su parabrisas, mientras está estacionado en plena noche del 24 de diciembre. Estacionado en la Rue Merle-d'Aubigné, observa con cautela el edificio de departamentos donde Yuuri vive, a pocos metros del Lago Lemán y el litoral de la ciudad donde la gente suele correr y pasear en días soleados. Pero ese día llueve. Toda la noche ha sido acompañada por el canto de la lluvia sobre la ventana. Y él, que pensó en un inicio pasar sus navidades en compañía de sus hijos y su amigo Christophe, está allí, pasando frío frente a un edificio donde la ventana que busca se encuentra apagada.

Debió haberlo esperado, ¿no?

Suspira hondo y los dedos le cosquillean por el deseo de fumar. Aquel hábito que inició desde un par de meses y que está intentando contrarrestar por el bien de sus hijos, se presenta ahora como la única salida para la ansiedad. Busca el chicle para contenerse y resopla con las manos enguantadas en el volante de su camioneta oscura, en medio de la terrible encrucijada por decidir si llamarle, si dejarle.

Víctor es consciente de que, probablemente, Yuuri esté pasando sus navidades con Yuko y Takeshi, junto a un árbol lleno de regalos y en compañía de las tres niñas revoltosas que tantas sonrisas le provocaron. El recuerdo de cómo fueron las cosas un año atrás le dibuja una mueca tiesa en sus labios y vuelve a sacar la pantalla de su móvil para ver el mismo recordatorio que su red social hizo de la foto compartida un día como ese, un año atrás, con la familia Nishigori, Yuuri a su lado y sus dos hijos felices envueltos en regalos. Su primogénito abrazando el cuello a su ex.

 _«Estás pensando demasiado en esto»_ , le advirtió Christophe preocupado. _«Él se ve diferente»_

Pero Víctor no se perdonaría el volver a fallar en una apreciación así. Por eso, tres meses atrás, cuando Yuuri mostró sobre la mesa del Restaurant Roberto el anillo con el que pretendió dar un paso más en su vida, él dijo no.

No. Al levantarse de la mesa, pagar su parte y agradecer a Yuuri por los buenos dieciocho meses.

No. Cuando Yuuri le llamó por teléfono en busca de una explicación.

No. Cuando contestó y le dijo que definitivamente él no era lo que necesitaba.

No.

Víctor sabe que le partió el corazón en pedazos, porque él mismo se hizo añicos en el proceso, pero el miedo le dio tanta fuerza a ese 'No' que aún sus propias heridas resultaron insignificantes ante las catastróficas posibilidades que pudieron venir. No obstante, con el pasar del tiempo ese 'No' rebotó constantemente en su mente, en su pecho, en sus manos. Le persiguió la certeza de haber cometido un enorme error.

Justo como ahora, cuando Víctor no comprende lo que hace allí al buscar algo que él mismo dejó y por lo cual la ansiedad de volver a tenerlo se convirtió en nicotina. Insiste que no va a encontrar nada, intenta convencerse de eso para tener el valor de encender el auto y volver a casa, con sus hijos. Solo quedaría fingir que todo volvería a estar bien, después de un tiempo. De diez, de veinte, treinta años… cuando ya no importe.

O eso quiere creer...

Resopla de nuevo y mira hacia un lado, donde la bolsa de compras del supermercado muestra a través de su transparencia la botella de vino, los quesos y chocolates junto a algunas galletas con la que pretende no llegar con las manos vacías. Su intención de darle una feliz navidad se vuelve estúpida, porque no hay nada que festejar entre ellos. No obstante, sigue allí y la necesidad de verlo una vez más es algo que late dentro, en su más íntimo ser y existencia. Es una luz que le quema las entrañas, que le hace sentir vivo y que ha extrañado vivir.

Lo ama…

Y tres meses de distancias y de intentar evadirlo no han servido nada, porque Yuuri llegó a su vida para llenar los días de olor de café, de besos de caramelos y miradas de chocolate. Llegó para desbordarla de _Love and Life_. Pensó que con el nacimiento de Daniele había sido suficiente para darle significado a esas dos palabras, que su primogénito al abrir sus ojos grises hacia él había iluminado su existencia y en caso de que no hubiera sido así, la llegada de Francesca con su sonrisa de corazón podría terminar de apagar cada rastro de sombra en su vida. Lo creyó, genuinamente. Fue feliz con ellos durante un tiempo, muy feliz. Su decisión como omega de tener a sus hijos pese a no vivir en pareja, le dio lo que él deseó con más fervor en su vida. Se juró jamás necesitar más… pero Yuuri llegó a demostrarle lo contrario.

No hay suficiente felicidad en la vida. El ser humano siempre querrá más.

Gira de nuevo la mirada a la calle frente al edificio donde Yuuri vive y la sorpresa le invade. Yuuri está allí. Sostiene precariamente la sombrilla mientras intenta resguardarse de la lluvia y carga, a su vez, tres bolsas de compras en su brazo. Debe estar buscando las llaves. Víctor atrapa un grito en su garganta. Reconoce el abrigo café y no mide el impulso cuando jala su propia bolsa y sale del auto en medio del aguacero, para cerrar el vehículo y apresurarse a alcanzarlo antes de que Yuuri cierre la puerta.

—¡Yuuri!

Víctor se detiene en media carretera y calla. La lluvia cae encima, moja su costoso conjunto negro, pero sus ojos están fijos en el rostro extraviado de Yuuri, quien seguro debe pensar que se trata de un fantasma o una mala broma de su mente. Sabe que no tiene excusa, sin embargo, su cuerpo late por completo, dolorosamente, como si sufriera un sismo en su interior. Vibra de felicidad, anhelo y ansias de acercarse.

No obstante, se miran perdidos en ese corto espacio que los separa entre una cortina de agua que los envuelve en un limbo personal. Los recuerdos se atraviesan ante ellos impidiéndoles acercarse, pues es como un enorme tren que cruza a toda velocidad, le aprieta la tráquea y cuyo sonido se dispersa en la distancia. Allí van sus risas, sus miradas de enamorados, los sueños que ambos juntaron y se escaparon de sus manos. Se aleja de ellos y se pierde, tan rápido, que Víctor se encuentra sin aliento y ya las lágrimas se camuflan con la lluvia que le cae a cántaros. El dolor se filtra por cada hendidura.

—Vitya...

Para Víctor, escuchar ese diminutivo en su voz acelera su corazón. Le contempla con los ojos anegados, más cuando nota el modo en que Yuuri se acerca corriendo con su sombrilla para cubrirlo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Te vas a en…!

Víctor no tarda en ceder al instinto más puro y vivo dentro de él. Abre sus brazos y lo abraza aprovechando que Yuuri le ha ofrecido la sombrilla. Esta logra mantenerse milagrosamente sobre él para cubrirlo de la lluvia, pero él disfruta del calor junto al aroma de Yuuri porque le calma de un modo indecible y le aprieta su estómago junto a su pecho hasta convertirlo en puros pálpitos. Aspira su perfume y de inmediato se cuestiona cómo pudo decidir vivir lejos de él.

—P-perdóname… —susurra sin voz, contra su cuello—. P-perdóname...

Pero Yuuri tarda en responder su abrazo. Víctor lo nota. Debió imaginarse que algo así pasaría, pues Yuuri se mantiene inmóvil, con uno de sus brazos aun sosteniendo la sombrilla y en el otro en las bolsas que carga. El filo del rechazo acaricia su garganta y Víctor se aferra a la cintura de Yuuri, a su olor en el cuello, aún si no existe nada más. Aún si no lo merece. Quiere permanecer allí y alargar el instante por si tendrá que soltarlo para siempre.

Entonces, Yuuri lo cubre con su brazo libre, aunque aún le cuelgan las compras. Allí, en el silencio de una calle mojada de Ginebra.

...

Víctor llevaba dos años en Suiza cuando lo conoció. El cambio de ambiente fue necesario después de una terrible experiencia en Rusia, pero había logrado rearmar su vida al lado de sus hijos y con ayuda de Christophe, su excompañero de estudio. En aquel tiempo, metido en las negociaciones para impulsar a su firma de publicidad, Víctor no imaginó que hallaría calidez cuando la lluvia lo atrapó sin sombrillas y entró a aquel café.

Ice Castle era un café-book cálido, muy distinto al nombre que ostentaba. Tenía libros de una variedad de autores adornando las repisas y los libreros, que llenaban las paredes, junto a muebles cómodos de una, dos o tres plazas, mesas pequeñas de madera, incluso un par de columpios tejidos frente a la ventana. Los materos colgaban y adornaban la estancia dándole un aire relajante, hogareño y el aroma a café era la mejor bienvenida que pudiera pedir cualquier lugareño. Se sentía como traspasar el espacio y el tiempo, escapar de la usual rutina de Suiza para encontrar un oasis allí.

El descubrimiento del lugar resultó un gran hallazgo para Víctor.

La primera persona que le recibió en el café fue Yuko, una pequeña omega de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados, quien se mostró preocupada al verlo llegar con el maletín en la cabeza y la ropa mojada. Mientras él se sacudía y trataba de no ensuciar el local, escuchó la voz de aquel alfa cuyo aroma no logró percibir hasta tenerlo cerca. Vestía una casual camisa de cuadros y un jean desgastado, con lentes lucía joven y dócil. Le adivinó unos veinte años, pues era de menor estatura y tenía un rostro que exudaba juventud a pesar de la docilidad de sus ojos castaños.

—¡Yuko! Busca una toalla en el depósito —pidió el alfa, mientras Víctor peinaba su cabello hacia atrás y buscaba percibir para reconocer mejor su aroma. No era fuerte, se perdía entre el café, el chocolate y la madera que rodeaba el lugar por lo que pensó que ya estaba enlazado—. Disculpe, ¿quiere un café para agarrar calor?

—Mocachino, por favor. —El chico se inclinó antes de ir a preparar el café.

Su nombre era Yuuri, eso vio Víctor en el pequeño carnet que colgaba de su camisa sencilla cuando fue a llevarle el café. El haber recibido una toalla para secarse junto al calor de la bebida en la taza de porcelana japonesa, lo reconfortó. La pila de libros que estaba ante sus ojos lo relajó y le permitió descansar un poco de su atareada rutina, mientras el paso de la lluvia cedía con el tiempo.

No fue la única vez que visitó el café. Se convirtió en su favorito. Cada vez que iba, encontraba siempre la atenta reserva de Yuuri y este le atendía con sumo cuidado y amabilidad. Llevó a Christophe en su momento y pasaron una tarde de tertulias compartiendo impresiones de sus autores favoritos y descansando del trabajo del día a día. También a sus hijos y rio cuando la primera impresión de su pequeño Daniele fue apegarse a su costado y mostrar los dientes como si sintiera en el alfa que los atendía una amenaza.

Con el paso del tiempo y la compañía de las tres niñas alfas que lo recibían cuando iba a visitarlos, la actitud de Daniele se relajó y Víctor volvió a ver a su hijo sonreír con su piel tostada y su cabello oscuro mientras jugaba con ellas. Incluso Francesca, que era más arisca, reía y disfrutaba con ellos mientras se tambaleaba para perseguirlos a pesar de sus dos años, algo que a Víctor le llenó de felicidad. Y siempre estaba allí, presente, el joven japonés que llegaba tras hacer el pedido y le servía la mesa, acompañando el café decorado con un corazón, con los bombones, galletas y panecillos que le regalaba por ser un cliente usual.

Eso pensó.

Gracias a Yuko y su sonrisa traviesa, supo que quien lo estaba atendiendo era el dueño del local y que esa clase de detalles solo los tenía cuando él llegaba a buscar café. Víctor respondió con una sonrisa al guiño de la chica, y percibió los primeros síntomas de un agradable burbujeo en su pecho.

Fue inevitable no volcar su atención en él apenas regresó al café. Miró con interés la espalda, disfrutó su aroma cuando se acercaba y notó como el café junto al chocolate flotaba en el aire con su presencia. Su olor de alfa no era fuerte, pero había escuchado que era una característica común de los asiáticos, y era suficiente para picar agradablemente a su nariz.

No pudo conformarse con solo verlo, responderle a todo con una brillante sonrisa y admirar el sonrojo que se notaba en la punta de sus orejas y en la nuca descubierta cuando giraba. Ese día se encontraba de buen humor para dar un paso más y franqueó sus propios límites con la intención de sentirse, por una vez después de años, con la libertad de coquetear, ya que Yuuri resultó ser un alfa diferente ante sus ojos.

Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, el sol del día en verano iluminaba la estancia entre las ramas de los arbustos y una acogedora cortina blanca pálida. Sobre su mesa se encontraba el libro junto a su laptop. Víctor, como era usual en él, vestía de traje y estaba preparado para la siguiente reunión con un inversionista, al final de la tarde.

—Yuuri.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Nikiforov? —Yuuri fue a su encuentro, atento. Víctor afiló su mirada, admiró la camisa de cuadros azul oscuro que resaltaba en su piel blanca y el pantalón de jeans que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo. Dibujó una sonrisa agraciada.

—Sí, me gustaría que me acompañaras ahora. —La sorpresa en esos ojos le hizo sentir de nuevo cosquillas—. ¿Me traes mi café favorito y te traes algo para ti? —guiñó—. Yo invito.

Esperó con impaciencia la llegada del pedido e imaginó la tierna timidez del japonés y el sonrojo que ya había visto formar cuando le dio su proposición. Le intrigaba lo que pudiera obtener en ese momento, aunque no esperaba algo más que un ligero flirteo para sentirse joven y libre. Pero, cuando Yuuri volvió, lo hizo encantadoramente peinado hacia atrás, como si se estuviera preparando para una cita. La sonrisa en los labios de Víctor bailaba con fascinación y vivió estallidos dentro de su pecho cuando Yuuri se sentó frente a él. Lo vio servir su café favorito con chocolate, que tenía un corazón dibujado diligentemente, la cesta con panecillos dulces y la taza de té verde que parecía ser para él.

—Bonito peinado —halagó Víctor con diversión y miró las orejas rojas de Yuuri entre su pelo negro—. Cuéntame, ¿le haces corazones a todos los cafés?

—Solo a los tuyos... —Fue el primer flechazo—. Es por tus sonrisas...

...

El recuerdo se diluye cuando Yuuri abre la puerta del departamento y enciende la luz. Siente frío, el agua gotea entre sus pies y hay un charco en cada uno de sus zapatos que hace molesto el andar. Yuuri le deja la puerta abierta para que entre, pero Víctor se detiene en el umbral un momento y observa el sitio bastante diferente a cómo lo dejó. Los muebles de la sala no estaban, la cocina se veía vacía. La posibilidad de que Yuuri pensara irse se convierte en una realidad que lo hace entrar en pánico.

Tiene frío y no es por la lluvia. La ausencia se hace palpable y moja. Sus ojos se agrietan, su mirada pierde nitidez, baja el rostro y mira el charco que ha dejado su cuerpo empapado. Yuuri vuelve con su aroma suave y dulzón, toma la bolsa que aún cuelga de su mano y la deja en el mesón para retirar luego su propio abrigo. Víctor no sabe qué hacer, se siente ahora estúpido estando allí si Yuuri pensaba irse. Un escalofrío lo envuelve cuando es Yuuri quien le toca el brazo y se encuentra con sus ojos dubitativos, ansiosos y calientes, mirándole tras sus lentes con preocupación.

—Y-yo… deberías quitarte ese abrigo —Víctor asiente al escucharlo y ayuda con un par de movimientos a Yuuri para quitar la pesada gabardina completamente húmeda. Se queda en silencio mientras Yuuri la deja en el perchero, junto a su abrigo café, y ambos se miran con inquietud. El suéter de cuello tortuga está mojado al igual que su pantalón—. Te mojaste mucho…

—No importa.

—Voy a traerte una toalla.

—¿Te vas a mudar? —suelta. Yuuri detiene el paso y mira hacia atrás, donde la sala luce casi desierta. Solo una mesa de madera y los banquitos del mesón de la cocina es lo que se ve. También un par de cajas apiladas en la esquina.

—Oh… no —Victor contempla la mirada de Yuuri tras esos lentes, buscando alguna mentira piadosa—. No me mudaré, es solo… decidí enviar mis muebles a tapizar. Quería cambiar un poco el ambiente y… bueno, fui a buscarlos y me dijeron que no los tenían listos para hoy. —Lo vio encoger sus hombros, sin cuidado—. Ya no importa… igual pensaba pasar navidad durmiendo. —Hacen silencio—. Iré a buscarte una toalla.

Víctor nota que no pueden mantener mucho tiempo sus miradas, que les cuesta observarse sin sentir el ambiente enrarecido y eléctrico. Su piel está sensible por la humedad, por el frío y las ganas de su cuerpo. Todo su ser se encuentra alerta porque el aroma de Yuuri le trae recuerdos tan vivos que queman. Quiere el calor de su abrazo, que su lengua sea la toalla, que su presencia lo cubra como la manta para secarlo y mojarlo de nuevo. Lo desea fervientemente y sabe que Yuuri debe estar sintiendo igual porque aún sin la marca puede respirarlo en el aire.

Sabe porque fue allí, pero el miedo lo paraliza. No está seguro si aún está a tiempo.

Si podrá dar ese paso.

Yuuri vuelve y Víctor observa con sorpresa no solo la toalla que ha traído para secarse, sino la muda de ropa que tiene debajo de ella. Reconoce el pantalón oscuro junto al suéter beige y algo se aprieta en su garganta cuando los vuelve a tener en sus manos.

—Lo siento… —se disculpa Yuuri. Víctor devuelve su atención a su ex con un nudo en el estómago—. Lo dejaste la última vez que estuviste aquí y… quise conservarlo.

Lo ama… Yuuri aún lo ama. Lo dice el modo en que esconde la mirada, en que sus cejas se juntan, en que sus labios se aprietan como si quisiera contener los besos que pugnan por salir. Víctor lo comprende con tal fuerza que todo lo que desea es abrazarlo, besarlo y terminar con la tortura. Rendirse de una vez, dejar de sentir como aliados a los fantasmas del pasado y vencerlos para poder optar por ese futuro, aún si el miedo sigue inmovilizando.

Pero no lo hace, se queda callado y mira todo en sus manos, dejando un _'perdóname_ ' en el aire. Uno que no lo dice todo, aún.

Hay demasiado como para caber allí.

—No te preocupes —responde Yuuri al dejar caer sus brazos vencidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Víctor levanta sus ojos brillantes y mira la pesadumbre que opaca los rasgos de su expareja—. Yo entiendo.

—No, Yuuri… no entiendes.

—Sí, sí entiendo, Víctor —Yuuri levanta sus ojos con calma falsa, pues está atrapando dentro de ellos el dolor y las llamas—. Tú lo dijiste… no soy el alfa idóneo para ti.

...

Iniciaron salidas después de ese café que compartieron y que, por mucho que Víctor quiso pagar, Yuuri no lo permitió. El dinero que había dejado para el cambio, Yuuri se lo devolvió a Daniele en sus manos, a la siguiente vez que fue. Y así lo hizo, a pesar de dejar el pago con su tarjeta de crédito. El juego por la cancelación de los cafés se volvió en un extraño cortejo que le robaba sonrisas sinceras en las noches, cuando estaba en la cama acostado con sus hijos, intentando dormir a Daniele mientras ya Francesca estaba acurrucada a su costado.

Cuando decidió ser padre, Víctor jamás descartó la posibilidad de encontrar una pareja más adelante, solo no pensó esperar a la aparición milagrosa de un alfa o un beta para poder concebir y decidió por sí mismo cumplir lo que consideraba para él una experiencia importante de vida. Disfrutó de ambos embarazos y pese a lo difícil que resultó al inició encargarse de la crianza solo, lo logró.

Daniele era el recuerdo de una aventura pasional en Italia, con una bella alfa italiana de piel trigueña, que le hizo sentir de maravilla en esas tres semanas de placer y relax que coincidió con su celo. Su hijo mayor era un alfa como ella, que preservaba su tono de piel y cabello, pero cuyos ojos eran de un celeste claro, casi grises, que llamaban la atención de cualquiera al verlos cerca entre las frondosas pestañas. Era inquieto, auténticamente un genio desde pequeño. Víctor lucía orgulloso con su bebé a su lado a pesar de que la diferencia en el tono de piel ya levantaba suspicacia.

Luego nació Francesca, tres años después. A diferencia de Daniele, ella fue buscaba por inseminación artificial. Su niña era preciosa, una omega de cabellos claros como él y ojos esmeraldas, heredados del alfa que sirvió de donante. Desde pequeña fue dormilona, perezosa y comelona, ya se veía su contextura gruesa por haber pesado más que Daniele al nacer.

Sus dos hijos eran su adoración, los amaba con todo su ser. No obstante, la presencia de Yuuri llenaba su vida de colores, incluso cuando ellos estaban allí. Le gustaba sentir el hormigueo en sus manos cuando se rozaban pretendiendo no haberlo provocado, también los momentos en que se miraban con picardía y veía al joven alfa desviar la mirada sonrojado. A pesar de que Yuuri aparentaba mucho menos, solo había una diferencia de cuatro años, y entre ellos había tantas cosas en común que el tiempo se le pasaba rápido y tenía que correr para buscar a sus hijos en la guardería.

Siempre quedaban con la intención de verse de nuevo, pero Víctor tenía responsabilidades que no podía abandonar (ni quería hacerlo). Y pretendió mantener lo que ocurría con Yuuri lejos de su papel como padre y su vida familiar en casa.

Por eso rechazó las citas con comentarios divertidos, guiños pícaros y evadiendo la sensación de que le gustaría darse la oportunidad. Y cuando veía en los ojos de Yuuri el desaire ante cada intento, le regalaba una caricia, un beso en la mejilla o un apretón de manos que intensificaban su aroma y aceleraba su propio corazón. Se sabía egoísta al actuar de ese modo, pero prefería mantenerse en esa línea entre el cortejo y la fantasía. Hasta que Christophe, una mañana que lo acompañó al café, notó las mirada coquetas y anhelantes de ambos, y aprovechó para hacerle la indecorosa proposición.

—¿Cuidarías a Daniele y Francesca? —Víctor interrogó, mientras Christophe bebía el buen café con gusto—. No te creo.

—Imagínate lo buen amigo que soy yo, un omega que ha ido en contra de la naturaleza de la vida, para estar dispuesto a cuidar a tus dos terremotos con tal de que vayas a follarte al alfa bonito y dejes de jugar a las manitas calientes. —Rio y enrojeció al mismo tiempo—. Vamos Víctor, ¿desde cuándo no has estado en _'acción'_?

—No sé, no quiero recordarlo. —Chris movió su mano en el aire, restándole importancia a su respuesta.

—Bueno, este es el momento. No tiene que ser nada serio, solo te quitas las ganas y él también. Quizás no pase a nada más. —Víctor le miró con cuidado, como si le indicara que había líneas que no pensaba transgredir—. Sé que no quieres nada formal y créeme, te entiendo —le dijo en un tono confidente—. Pero Víctor, sigues vivo, joven, sexy y, sobre todo, en plena edad para seguir explorando tu sexualidad. Ni siquiera te tienes que preocupar ya por embarazos porque resolviste ese tema cuando tuviste a Francesca. Es para que estuvieras follando alegremente para luego volver a casa a seguir siendo el padre abnegado que ya eres.

Una vez. Al menos una vez. Víctor lo pensó con detenimiento mientras veía a Yuuri regresar con el café, sonreírle con el anhelo en el aire y revolotearle el alma. Una vez.

Víctor cedió, no tardó nada en hacerlo porque lo que Christophe le proponía era algo que él venía deseando en silencio. Aceptó la salida que Yuuri le ofrecía y miró los ojos marrones iluminarse con esperanzas tras sus lentes. Sabía que sus hijos estarían en buenas manos con su amigo, Daniele solo confiaba en Christophe para dormir. Por ello se permitió una noche de escape donde dejaría de ser padre para convertirse en el solo hombre omega de treinta y cinco años que era, dispuesto a tomar lo que quería esa noche, dejarse tomar por el alfa y pasar su página una vez más.

Esa noche, se vistió con su mejor traje y esperó la llegada de Yuuri en el taxi. Pasearon por el L'horloge fleurie, posaron frente al reloj de flores para tomarse fotografías, se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron durante todo el trayecto, mientras hablaban, reían y se miraban. No hubo en ningún momento la intención en Yuuri de intimar más allá, Víctor se preocupó cuando se halló no decepcionado por ello. El tiempo pasó tan rápido y fue tan agradable la compañía, que se sintió lleno con solo eso.

La química fue inevitable, no hizo falta mayor acercamiento para saber que quería repetirlo una vez más. Las citas se multiplicaron para seguir explorando la ciudad, los cafés, los pubs, bailar, tocarse, sentirse y disfrutarse en un vals que bailaban entregados, sin medir el tiempo porque no hacía falta y con la sensación burbujeando bajo la piel.

Y así supo que estaba perdido. Que no le importaría que Yuuri fuera un alfa más joven que él, que fuera de menor tamaño, ni mucho menos el que su aroma pasara casi desapercibido entre la masa de alfas que deambulaban en su ciudad. Le gustaba él… lo adoraba a él. El beso que compartieron en medio del bazar fue glorioso, lleno de sentimiento, de ganas y de afecto meciéndose entre ellos, el uno contra el otro, mientras las guitarras sonaban y se sentían solos en el mundo.

Estaba enamorado.

Víctor hubiera querido detenerlo a tiempo, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando ya Yuuri lo tenía allí, entre sus brazos, acariciándole la cadera, transmitiéndole su aroma de forma honesta y pasional. Ya no había tiempo para escapar cuando todo su ser también lo deseó. Hicieron el amor en el apartamento de Yuuri, con las ropas desperdigadas y con el hambre en las yemas de sus dedos. Y Yuuri entró, se coló y se quedó allí dentro con su fuerte nudo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en mil colores y con cien mil estallidos.

...

Cuando Víctor sale del baño tras darse una ducha caliente, mira sin expresión la cama que hubo compartido con Yuuri meses atrás. La distancia que siente entre ella y sus pies es tan larga que le resulta imposible acoplarse a la idea de que de nuevo está en su habitación. Hay tantos recuerdos en ella, tantos, que si se detiene a atraerlos sabe que Yuuri lo encontrará con el rostro mojado, más húmedo que cómo quedó tras haber recibido el aguacero. Desea tanto volver y tiene tanto miedo que le es difícil manejar la conjunción de emociones que se arremolina en su tórax.

Suelta el aire y llama a la paciencia, es la única aliada que tiene para poder llevar a cabo lo que sea que fue a hacer allí. Al regresar a la sala, nota el aroma a chocolate intensificado y mira Yuuri prepararlo en su cocina, con las bolsas de compras sobre el mesón y la lluvia que no ha dejado de caer. En apariencia, Víctor Nikiforov es fuerte. Todo quien lo ve, nota en él un omega imposible de quebrantar, orgulloso y seguro, capaz de lograr todo lo que se propone sin pestañear. Pero allí está, moviendo las manos, inseguro mientras contempla la espalda que tanto le gustó arañar y sabe que es impropio volver, aún si lo desea. Que fue cruel al decirle a Yuuri que no era él lo que buscaba y que es difícil recuperarlo, porque para ello tiene que explicarle lo que no se siente preparado para enfrentar.

Hace un tiempo, tan lejano, pensó que, si después de tener un hijo decidiera buscar pareja, sería un beta. Lo consideró menos complicado, los alfas solían tener una predilección genética a su propia sangre y no quería que ninguno de sus hijos se sintiera relegado, además del instinto de los alfas que podía nublar la razón. No quería que ninguno de sus pequeños se viese aplastado por la voracidad de un alfa en celo. Pensar en eso ahora le provoca reírse a modo de burla, verse a sí mismo cinco años atrás y decirse estúpido. Porque el más bello de los amores lo había vivido en brazos de un joven alfa, tan afable y pasional que era difícil pensar que convivieran allí los dos.

—Solo tengo chocolate instantáneo. —Yuuri informa y sirve las dos tazas de colores mientras Víctor le espera de pie. Le resulta encantador ver el par de mantas en el suelo, cerca de la calefacción y justo al lado de la ventana, como un lugar especial para acurrucarse—. Espero no haya problema.

—No lo hay. Amo tus chocolates.

Víctor se sienta en la manta y recibe la taza naranja, con aquel calor que necesita en sus manos heladas. La compañía de Yuuri a su lado es cálida, a pesar de la distancia entre sus hombros, está lo suficientemente cerca como para poder recostarse con él o tocarle si extiende sus brazos. Quiere hacerlo, quiere volver a sentir las llamas en la punta de sus dedos cuando acaricia su mejilla redonda, peina las pestañas cortas en sus párpados o aprieta sus labios pequeños. Pero se contiene.

Prefiere perderse en el vapor del chocolate, el dulzón que deja en sus papilas y el aroma que calienta la punta de su nariz. Hay una sensación parecida a estar en casa; el perfume corporal de Yuuri, siempre acentuado por el café y el chocolate, le embriaga hasta el punto en que puede cerrar sus ojos y sentirse confiado. Cae en ese espejismo sin notarlo y se estrella con la realidad cuando, al pretender descansar su cabeza en el hombro del alfa, este reacciona para apartarse. Víctor le mira dolido, Yuuri le observa con perspicacia. Luce como un animal herido, que lo único que puede hacer para protegerse es mostrarse agresivo.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer, Víctor? —pregunta con sequedad. Víctor recula en la manta y vuelve a apretarse—. ¿Pasa algo con Daniele? ¿Con Francesca?

—No. —Su voz suena apagada—. Ellos te extrañan, pero están bien… Francesca no deja de preguntar por ti y Daniele te sigue buscando en las prácticas de fútbol.

—Oh… —Víctor nota el modo en que los hombros de Yuuri se destensan y su mirada vuelve al chocolate en sus manos—. Lamento eso… pensé que era lo mejor no volver a allí.

—Sé que yo provoqué esto, Yuuri… Lo sé —intenta explicarse—. Pero no quise decir que tú no eras mi alfa idóneo.

—Lo hiciste…

—No fue lo que quise expresar.

—Víctor, no hace falta que aclares nada. Ni siquiera tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste en la última llamada. —Yuuri suelta con acidez y Víctor se ve obligado a callar—. No necesitas decir nada, tus acciones lo confirmaron. Querías un alfa para pasar un buen rato y ya. —El corazón de Víctor escuece al escucharlo y sus ojos no tardan en enrojecer. Aprieta sus labios—. Y es mi culpa. —Yuuri confirma con la mirada agachada y los labios temblorosos, el rojo en su rostro está lejos de ser tentador—. Tú nunca me prometiste nada, fui yo quien se hizo las ilusiones pensando que tú querías algo más o que yo podría dártelo. Que podría enorgullecerte… que caminarías a mi lado sintiéndote orgulloso de ser mi…

—Yuuri… —suplica… suplica porque ya no ve y las lágrimas caen sin reparo. Yuuri pestañea, se quita los lentes y se frota su antebrazo cubierto por el suéter azul, para secar sus propias lágrimas.

—Ya no importa… —Aspira aire ruidosamente—. Ya vendí el anillo y pagué las deudas que contraje por… por ello. Pero, si viniste a pedirme que sea solo eso, no, no puedo. —Víctor escucha y las siente arder, una a una, a esas palabras llenas de desprecio, despecho y decepción—. Aunque me lo hubieras pedido desde el inicio, no puedo. —Yuuri le miró con la decisión brillando en sus irises húmedos—. Te amo Víctor, no puedo conformarme con solo una parte de ti. Soy egoísta y lo quiero todo. Así que… si no viniste a eso, puedes irte cuando acabe la lluvia.

Yuuri se levanta con firmeza, mostrándose decidido a formar distancia y protegerse. Su aroma de alfa domina el lugar y lo marca como su territorio, porque en ese lugar está a salvo incluso del corazón roto que Víctor dejó a su paso. Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri intenta dar un paso, Víctor le agarra el pantalón. Le mira desde el suelo, suplicante, y cede a la diferencia jerárquica porque el orgullo ya no le vale, no es nada. Su presencia y su ser siempre imparable se doblega porque todo lo que desea es que Yuuri le permita hablar solo una vez más.

—Y si vine a ofrecerte todo… ¿me escucharías?

...

—Me alegra que todo vaya viento en popa. —Escuchó a Chris tras dejarle los bolsos de sus hijos con todo lo que necesitarían para una semana lejos de él—. Es agradable ver que te estés dando la oportunidad de nuevo.

—Solo estoy disfrutando el momento como dijiste, Chris. —Víctor le sonrió confiado pero los ojos de su amigo le miraron atentos—. Regresó en unos días, cuando acabe.

El primer celo que vivió con Yuuri fue magnífico, Víctor podía recordarlo con claridad. El pedirle a su joven pareja que lo acompañara en ese momento importante a cuatro meses de su relación, fue la mejor decisión. Dejó a cargo a sus hijos con Christophe y no en la guardería de niños para omegas que van a pasar el celo, porque Daniele no duerme si él no está allí. Pero Christophe cedió contento al saber que su amigo siguió el consejo al pie de la letra.

Yuuri le había dado las llaves de su apartamento y Víctor se encargó de acondicionar todo cuando los primeros síntomas empezaron a llegar. Vació todo el clóset de su novio en la cama y se tiró en ella formando un nido en donde pudiera sentirse protegido con el aroma de Yuuri. En ese apartamento, el olor de su alfa era más fuerte y la calidez de los recuerdos lo hacía más íntimo. Era el lugar idóneo para estar y aprovechó que aún estaba consciente para colocarse el collarín y evitar que se hiciera una marca. Lo había comprado después de su primera vez cuando Yuuri se mordió a sí mismo para evitarlo, respetando la decisión de Víctor de no ser marcado.

Se desnudó y cedió a la fiebre en cuanto inició. Necesitó desfogar las energías acumuladas de sus hormonas y se dejó llevar por su instinto. De ese modo, cuando Yuuri llegó, su cuerpo vibró de deseos al sentirlo y le miró desde el montón de ropas que lo rodeaba y lo cubría impregnadas de su propio aroma del celo, con la piel caliente, roja, sus manos estimulándose y dedicando una vista lasciva para su recién llegado novio.

No hubo piedad, no. Víctor disfrutó de ello. Durante el celo, Yuuri fue fuerte, voraz, adictivo, le cumplía con creces y lo dejaba exhausto, navegando entre nubes de vapor y con un hormigueo persistente en la piel. Le tomaba y hacía lo que quería: lo volteaba, levantaba y sujetaba a su antojo, movía su boca por cada recoveco y le hacía el amor de múltiples formas. Tenía muchos años sin que Víctor disfrutara de un celo como ese y comprobó de primera mano que Yuuri era en todo sentido abnegado y consecuente. Quería ser el mejor amante y se esforzaba por serlo; Víctor podía dar fé de que cada vez era mejor que la anterior y Yuuri se superaba, destruyendo sus expectativas positivamente.

Y lo mejor no fue eso, sino que cuando despertaba hambriento, Yuuri se levantaba y le traía caldo caliente y una comida ligera para alimentarse. También lo acompañaba para ducharse y se encargaba de limpiarlo con esmero y cariño. Yuuri era dulce cuando lo necesitaba y apasionado cuando lo ansiaba. Víctor se sintió en la gloria durante esos cuatro días, bajo el cuidado y el atento esmero de Yuuri que no dejaba de suplir cada una de sus necesidades.

Cuando acabó, fue a buscar a sus hijos en casa de su amigo, luciendo una sonrisa imposible de borrar. Chris lo miró y silbó con entusiasmo.

—Esa es la cara de: _'me dieron como caja y fui feliz'_.

—Chris —Víctor río sin vergüenza alguna. Había llegado una hora más tarde de lo previsto; pues la despedida se alargó en el sofá, donde lanzó a Yuuri para demostrarle que no necesitaba la excusa del celo para necesitarlo adentro—. ¿Cómo se portaron mis ángeles?

—Una maravilla, ¿quién diría? No salieron revoltosos como su padre. —Víctor volvió a reírse con las ocurrencias.

Pronto entró y se vio asaltado por sus dos pequeños que corrieron tanto como sus piernas dieron para alcanzarlo. Llovieron besos y mimos entre ellos, Víctor esparció sus feromonas para calmar a sus hijos y darles la certeza de que ya estaba allí para ellos. Daniele se acomodó contra su cuello y olfateó con ánimo la piel de su padre, mientras este se despedía de su amigo.

—Papi —dijo Daniele mientras le tocaba la mejilla a Víctor—. Hueles a Yuuri.

—¿En serio? Es que tomé un café antes de venirme. —Chris captó todo el sentido de la frase y soltó una carcajada. Daniele se conformó con esa respuesta.

Después de aquella vez, las citas con Yuuri continuaron y Víctor se sintió renovado con cada encuentro. Incluso lo había logrado convencer de asaltar el baño de la cafetería y estar expuesto, como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Víctor amaba esa sensación, se sentía poderoso. Volver loco a Yuuri le llenaba de seguridad y fuerza.

Después de los juegos, de los mensajes calientes y las llamadas compartiendo no solo el deseo por tocarse sino todo lo que extrañaban del otro, Víctor se encontraba en su casa, con sus hijos, ocupándose de los quehaceres y disfrutando también de la actividad de ser padre. Se entretenía con los baños que se tomaba con sus hijos en la tina porque jugaban a las figuritas de shampoo en el cabello, aunque estos fueran exageradamente largos. Amaba salir con sus dedos arrugados igual que sus hijos y llenarlos de cosquillas en las noches cuando jugaban en la cama tras ponerles la pijama. Pasar un fin de semana bailando en la sala con ellos, jugar al escondite y quedarse dormido en la alfombra entre los peluches de Francesca. Le gustaba incluso las patadas que le dejaba Francesca al moverse bajo su brazo y el calor de Daniele cuando se apoyaba contra su pecho. El goce era impagable.

Era un placer distinto al que tenía cuando en las tardes en que se lo permitía y tras ceder al placer del cuerpo, se abrazaba de Yuuri para tomar una siesta, porque dormir con el aroma de su alfa al lado lo reconfortaba. Escuchar sus ronquidos bajos, verle con los labios entreabiertos con la línea de baba que a veces brotaba o escuchar sus latidos calmos después de acabar satisfecho de sexo, se convirtieron en detalles capaces de alegrarle la existencia. Dos distintas maneras de ser feliz que no podía congeniar en una. Su vida como padre y como hombre estaban separadas.

O eso creyó. La doble vida cada vez convergía más.

—Papi, ¿Yuuri será mi papá también? —La pregunta de esa noche lo tomó desprevenido. Víctor estaba preparando la cena, mientras Daniele luchaba por no salirse de la línea con el creyón violeta, en la mesa del comedor.

—No, mi amor. ¿Por qué dices eso? Yuuri es un amigo. —Daniele subió la mirada y arrugó la nariz. Para Víctor no resultó extraño, porque su hijo desarrolló una terrible fijación con él y muchas veces había buscado alejar a alfas y betas de su padre. Algo que no pensaba reclamarle nunca—. ¿No te agrada? —Se acercó para acariciarle el cabello lacio—. No te preocupes… seguiremos siendo nosotros tres. Papá, Francesca y tú, nuestro alfa protector.

Pero eso no convenció a Daniele, quien movió sus pies descalzos y mordió su lengua a un lado, para enfocarse en dibujar. Víctor no quería pensar en que su hijo se estuviera percatando de su cercanía con Yuuri ni que se sintiera desplazado por eso. Después de todo, aunque Víctor amaba la compañía de Yuuri, su posición con respecto a la relación era innegociable. Sus hijos siempre serían su prioridad.

Intentó no darle demasiado cuidado y volvió su atención a los waffles que preparaba. Francesca jugaba con sus peluches entre sus pies, imitando sonidos de dinosaurios que le apretaban los costados de pura felicidad. Eran tan adorables…

—Papi… quiero jugar futbol. —Víctor dejó la cuchara en el mesón y volteó sorprendido. A su hijo nunca le había provocado ningún juego de equipo y aquello le supo un gran avance. Seguro la psicóloga estaría de acuerdo con ello.

— _Amazing!_ ¿De qué te gustaría participar? ¿Portero? ¿Delantero? ¿Mediocampista?… ¿Defensor? —Luego cayó en cuenta de que seguramente su hijo no reconocería las posiciones. No había problema con eso, buscaría de inmediato un partido en cualquier canal para explicarle las posiciones con su nulo conocimiento de la disciplina.

—¡Delantero! —afirmó Daniele con sus ojos brillantes, esos grises preciosos que le hacían suspirar—. ¡Como Yuuri!

Sintió un vacío en el estómago y le costó mantener la sonrisa. Cuando Francesca empezó a mencionar a Yuuri con emoción, siguiendo a su hermano mayor, sintió que el suelo de sus pies empezaba a tambalear.

...

—Sé que no quieres creerme, que temes que vuelva a engañarte… lo sé. —Víctor habla con necesidad, imprimiendo en cada palabra el anhelo de volver, de llegar a él, de que Yuuri pueda comprender lo que ocurre—. Entiendo eso… Pero no es cierto que solo haya querido eso contigo.

—¿No? —Yuuri pregunta casi sin aire.

Víctor reniega y le suelta el pantalón para acomodarse mejor en el suelo y acariciar su nuca. Palpita esa zona, le es extraño porque desde hace mucho, en cada vez que intimó con Yuuri, sintió esa necesidad de recibir la mordida. Nunca tuvo tanto deseo de pertenecerle a alguien con ninguno de sus anteriores amantes, así que distinguir esa necesidad con Yuuri le inquietó, aunque logró evadirla con facilidad.

Suspira agotado. Ser valiente es desgastante para él, después de vivir tanto tiempo junto al miedo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías conmigo? —Yuuri interroga una vez más, con fuerza. Hay apremio en el modo en que su voz fluctúa entre el terror y la ansiedad.

—La verdad, no lo sé —admite con una mano en su cabello, ocultándose un poco de la mirada de Yuuri—. Me gustas tanto... eres tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes y me gustaba eso que sentía cuando hablaba contigo. Una clase de… conexión, que nada tiene que ver con estar marcados ni ese tema fabuloso de destinados que nos meten por cada revista, novela y película que vemos. Algo real —remarca al devolverle la mirada—. Era verte y sentir que mi día mejoraba… era hablarte y estar seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. —Confiesa con el corazón en la mano y ve a Yuuri con toda su atención puesta en él—. Nunca juzgaste mis decisiones de vida, ni preguntaste con morbo con cuántos me acosté, ni quisiste saber cómo tuve a mis hijos. Siempre me miraste de la forma más ingenua y honesta que he vivido.

—¿Entonces qué hice mal? —Yuuri necesita saberlo y Víctor quiere llorar y reír porque la respuesta duele. Es irónica, es ilógica. Sobre todo injusta.

—Nada Yuuri… —dice—. Precisamente eso, nada. No hiciste nada mal, estuve esperando por meses que hicieras algo que pudiera desencantarme y terminé amando incluso los molestos ronquidos que sueltas cuando te levantas de golpe, tus ataques de inseguridad y tu terquedad. —Yuuri se sonroja ante las menciones y él ama eso. Ama que Yuuri sea así de franco, que las emociones se dibujen en su rostro, que pueda sentir tanto hasta desbordar.

Es tan diferente de él que tuvo que volverse perfecto para andar en el mundo, esconder sus emociones para lograr sus méritos y no ceder a las provocaciones que como omega se enfrentaba en una sociedad que consideraba cada logro de su género como una amenaza a los privilegios que vivieron durante siglos. Debió manejar sus sentimientos, aprender a fingir, soportar, contener. Cuando fue padre esto se hizo más apremiante, porque si hay limitantes para un omega, las hay más para un omega con hijos.

Y Yuuri es todo eso que él no puede ser y a su vez, él es todo lo que Yuuri no ha podido ser en su vida. Se complementan, sus cuerpos no solo se hayan completos cuando están juntos, unidos en el nudo y sintiéndose palpitar, sino también en cada aspecto en sus vidas. Donde Yuuri es incerteza, Víctor es seguridad. Donde Yuuri es pasión, Víctor es entrega. Donde Yuuri es persistencia, Víctor es determinación. Ambos son dos fuerzas que se impulsan siempre adelante, siempre…

Eso dio miedo.

—Es tan molesto… querer buscar imperfecciones en ti y terminar enterneciéndome y justificándolas. —Ríe con ganas de llorar—. Ver como aún insistías en ser mejor para mí y cómo encontrabas la manera de lograrlo. Quedarme sin motivos para alejarme y mil razones para quedarme… quise ser egoísta. Pensé que podría sostener esto como una doble vida y mantenerte separado de mis hijos.

—¿Por qué?

Es la parte difícil de responder. Víctor intenta darle voz, pero las palabras desfallecen en su lengua y se tiene que contener, bajar la mirada, apretar los puños. Yuuri vuelve a agacharse en el suelo para intentar encontrarse con su mirada, pero Víctor la desvía, incapaz de poder responder a esa pregunta. Parece un punto infranqueable que ellos no pueden traspasar.

Yuuri suspira derrotado. Se deja caer de lleno en el suelo, se sienta por completo y pasa sus manos por el cabello negro hasta despeinarlo. Víctor le observa de reojo con ganas de acercarse, de besarle y transmitirle de otra manera lo que siente, más se sabe sin el derecho de siquiera intentarlo, así que, a través de sus feromonas, le transmite esa mezcla de deseo, de tristeza y de arrepentimiento que vive.

Pero no es suficiente. No para Yuuri que quiere todo.

—Ojalá pudieras confiar en mí... —Y de nuevo, Yuuri se cuestiona que la falta de sinceridad en Víctor es por él.

Víctor se siente impotente pues no encuentra la manera de pasar ese bache, de dejarlo atrás y permitirle a Yuuri que le confirme de esa forma que sabe hacerlo, que todo estará bien a su lado. Quiere abandonar ese momento oscuro y confiar en él, pero no puede, no se lo permite. El miedo y la culpa que aún está allí latentes, pesan sobre él porque se dio concesiones más allá de las negociadas al inicio y existe el peligro de que eso lo lleve a errar de nuevo. Y por eso está allí, porque ya no quiere continuar en ese mismo punto por siempre.

Se anima a tocarle la mano que despeina los cabellos negros y ver los ojos marrones que Yuuri le dirige. Hay amor en ellos, hay anhelo mudo y sueños aún vivos, latiendo, brillando en la oscuridad como una vela oculta en una cabaña soportando una tempestad. El roce de manos se convierte en un beso en la muñeca de Víctor. La mirada anhelante de Yuuri da pie al permiso de Víctor de acercarse. Cae otro beso, en su mejilla. Rueda la punta de la nariz sobre su rostro y otro beso se posa en la piel. Las manos se aprietan, los labios se separan y se estrellan, lentamente. Absorben como la tierra sedienta a la lluvia, se dejan envolver por el caótico desespero y la franca añoranza para caer al piso y besarse.

El tiempo se diluye y lo único capaz de medirlo son los golpeteos de las gotas contra la ventana. La manta sirve para soportarlos cuando Víctor le envuelve con su cuerpo y le besa hasta el alma a través de aquella danza de bocas hambrientas que se echaron de menos. Víctor se deja rodear por él, lo abraza, se abre y lo goza dejándose llevar. Pero Yuuri se detiene cuando el aroma se intensifica y entiende que los cuerpos quieren hablar. Ambos saben la respuesta: no ha cambiado, ellos se desean.

—Te amo… —confiesa Víctor acariciándole la espalda cubierta del tejido azul. Yuuri respira con dificultad contra su cuello y contiene las ganas que tiene de deshacerlo a gemidos. Víctor lo sabe, lo desea, casi implora que lo haga por el modo en que aprieta la tela sobre sus omóplatos—. Yuuri, márcame.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri usa sus brazos para levantarse y sostener su peso, pero no logra separarse suficiente porque los brazos de Víctor le rodean. Y él está seguro de lo que ha pedido, se lo transmite en su mirada decidida—. Estás loco… no puedes cortarme y regresar tres meses después para pedirme que te marque.

—Tú me pediste todo, Yuuri. Esto es todo.

...

Las risas escandalosas en el pasillo avisaron la llegada de la pareja al departamento de Yuuri. Después de haber buscado cargarlo 'como princesa', según pedido de Víctor, y fracasar en el intento (primero se golpeó la cabeza y luego Yuuri no pudo sostenerlo más), habían soltado carcajadas en lo que complementaba la mejor manera de cumplir un año juntos. Yuuri decía que Víctor era muy grande y pesado, Víctor reclamaba que eso no era bonito de decir para un omega. Ambos, demasiados contentos con las notas de alcohol que acompañaron su velada de baile y comida disfrutaban de las diferencias de su cuerpos y de sus sexos entre caricias, risas y miradas enamoradas.

Yuuri logró su cometido al entrar con Víctor cargado, aunque fuera en su espalda, usando sus brazos para sostenerle las piernas mientras él le abrazaba la cabeza y sostenía sus lentes. Empujó con dificultad la puerta para que se cerrara y siguió caminando medio tambaleando hasta la habitación, no sin pegarle a la frente a Víctor con el marco de la puerta y escuchar otra carcajada.

—¡Yuuri, me vas a desarmar! —exclamó con otra risa, antes de ser soltado sobre la cama y rebotar en ella, sin mayor ceremonia. Yuuri se tiró a su lado como si hubiera cargado el peso del mundo durante horas—. Esto ha sido… lo menos romántico que he hecho en mi vida.

—Tendré que alzar pesas para cargarte. —Víctor hizo un mohín divertido antes de rodar y empezar a abrazar a su pareja. No podía pedirle mucho, si lo que cargaba eran algunas pilas de libros y sacos de café. Le regaló en compensación besos húmedos, lentos y llenos de picardía en su mejilla y cuello, desabotonando el botón de su camisa.

—No hace falta que me cargues. Podrías dejar que tu sexy omega te cargue. —Yuuri arrugó la nariz.

—Quisiera hacer más cosas de alfa…

—Ya haces muchas cosas de alfa… —replicó Víctor, subiéndose sobre la cadera de su novio para dejar caer su pelvis y mecerse sobre él, seductoramente. Las manos de Yuuri reaccionaron y apretaron los turgentes glúteos de su novio—. Aquí haces maravillas.

—Te amo… —murmuró Yuuri con voz anhelante. Víctor le sonrió y, aunque pugnó decirle también esas dos palabras, se conformó diciendo _'yo también'_ antes de tomar sus labios.

Se abrazaron llenos de deseos y recorrieron sus cuerpos con intensidad. Los murmullos aumentaron, los gemidos aparecieron y la ropa se volvió molesta al paso de sus manos. Yuuri lo volteó, lo encerró contra la cama y empezó a despegar la camisa de cuadros que Víctor había usado, arrastrando su lengua para saborear el sudor seco por el baile. Víctor sintió que todo sobraba, quiso estar al desnudo con el cuerpo de Yuuri porque era la mejor sensación del mundo. Disfrutó de la lluvia de besos que cayeron, incluso del modo en que Yuuri saboreó bajo su ombligo y entre sus piernas, desarmándolo. Luego gozó del espectáculo que representó ver esos ojos negros de lujuria, mientras se retiraba los lentes y la ropa entre el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, para desnudarse ante él. Fue el evento más erótico en su vida.

Cuando se encontraron listos, Yuuri buscó en la gaveta al lado de su cama y sacó el collarín negro. Víctor le sonrió confiado y se levantó con apoyo de sus antebrazos mientras, diligentemente, Yuuri le colocaba el artilugio en su cuello. Amaba que Yuuri tomara en cuenta y que no cuestionara su decisión de no ser marcado. Que, más bien, le otorgara peso a su decisión por encima de sus deseos egoístas que pudiera tener como alfa, al él mismo procurar y cuidar de que no hubiera un accidente.

Era otra de esas maneras en que Yuuri le hacía sentir tan amado.

Al unirse en cuerpo y alma, durmieron. Víctor encontró un gusto dulce en abrazar a Yuuri mientras dormía, cubrirlo con su cuerpo o aferrarse a su brazo como si fuera un niño. Él, no solía soñar. Pocas veces había tenido sueños memorables o pesadillas que lo hiciera sobresaltar de la cama. No tenía miedo de fantasmas ni de malos espíritus.

Después de todo, sabía de sobra que los demonios conviven entre ellos.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, semejante a estar metido debajo del agua. Con la sensación de una oscuridad aplastándolo, Víctor miró la pared. No estuvo seguro de cuándo despertó, pero su mirada estuvo puesta en la sombra ennegrecida que se transfiguraba en la oscuridad, en los ojos inyectados de sangre y en la sonrisa torcida. Solo allí, desde la pared, observándole. No hubo movimiento, se encontraba inerte. No obstante, los pálpitos de Víctor incrementaron tras pestañear una y otra vez, esperando que la figura desapareciera y comprender que el monstruo seguía allí.

Entonces escuchó algo y se sobresaltó en la cama. Su respiración dificultosa resonó en medio del silencio. Él se levantó para buscar a Yuuri a su lado y no hallarlo. La falta del cuerpo de su pareja le heló la sangre. Miró el vacío y a las sábanas arrugadas, con la opresión apretando sus pulmones. Le tembló la mandíbula y el frío se metió bajo sus uñas, el aire faltó. Las formas se movieron sobre la sábana, entre los pliegues, como garras arañando el halo de luz que se colaba de la puerta.

El resquicio de luz bajo la puerta.

Víctor miró la iluminación que se colaba bajo la madera entreabierta. Sus latidos golpeaban su cabeza y era semejante a una marcha de guerra. Los dedos de sus manos se tensaron. Su espalda dolió. Víctor vio con los ojos sobresaltado ese diminuto hilo luminoso como si fuera una pesadilla.

Parpadeaba. Como una secuencia espeluznante, la luz parpadeaba.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. Víctor observó a Yuuri desde la cama, con los cabellos revueltos y su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Te desperté? —Le vio sonreír, pero entre las sombras todo se convertía en muecas.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Yo? En el baño… me desperté con ganas.

Yuuri caminó hacia su lado de la cama tras haber cerrado la puerta, pero apenas se subió al colchón, Víctor sacó sus piernas y apartó las sábanas para levantarse. Se sentía descompuesto, necesitaba salir de allí a buscar lo único que le importaba más que su propia vida.

—Iré a ver a mis hijos —anunció y buscó sus pantuflas. Se detuvo al ver que solo había piezas de ropas en el piso.

—Amor, tus hijos no están aquí, están con Chris. —Víctor miró con mayor atención el mobiliario a su alrededor y el miedo empezó a convertirse en consternación al notar que no estaba en su casa, como pensó—. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —Yuuri preguntó. Víctor apretó los labios y renegó—. ¿Sientes algo con Daniele o Francesca? —Volvió a negar.

—No… están durmiendo —regresó a la cama y se acurrucó contra la almohada, aún con la sensación de anormalidad flotando a su lado. Yuuri amablemente le cubrió con las sábanas, lo envolvió con sus brazos y frotó su nariz contra el cuello descubierto—. ¿Me quitaste el collarín?

—Para que descansaras mejor. —Víctor sintió la mano de Yuuri en su estómago y no fue capaz de tomarla—. Duerme, Víctor…

No pudo.

...

No se trata de una fábula: la marca entre alfa y omega está llena de imprecisiones que la ciencia no ha podido aclarar, pero certezas irrefutables. El grado de unión junto a la forma en que se conectan dos en alma y cuerpo es indiscutible. Por ello, la marca es considerada la culpable de millones de suicidios y crímenes pasionales, más valorada que cualquier tratado matrimonial y, al mismo tiempo, subestimada.

Ellos lo saben y le temen. Yuuri le asusta marcarlo para dejarlo ir, porque se sabe sin entrada a toda su vida y tiene que conformarse con lo que Víctor pueda darle. Víctor le preocupa porque después de ello será imposible separarse de Yuuri sin que le arranquen el alma. Porque así, también tendrá acceso a todos sus temores. Lo comprenden, pero Víctor no cede y rueda su nariz por la mejilla redonda de Yuuri. Olfatea y se restriega dulcemente contra su piel, haciéndole ver que aún con todo lo que la marca podría provocar, acepta el riesgo.

—Sabes que nunca he sido un omega que hubiera querido antes esto… —confiesa mientras escucha el trago duro de Yuuri—. Siempre busqué crear mi propio destino, decidir mi vida por encima de los demás. No esperar que llegara un alfa o un beta para tomar lo que quería, vivir y provocar que las cosas se dieran como deseaba. Por eso, nunca quise que me marcaran...

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo pides ahora…?

—Porque ya lo hiciste, de un modo distinto. No creo que la marca pueda hacerlo más difícil de lo que es ahora. —Acaricia su pómulo, su oreja, su barbilla. Víctor le mira como si fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, casi tanto como el haber tenido a sus hijos—. No quiero perderte, Yuuri… lo intenté, lo intenté y terminé fumando una cajetilla de cigarro diaria, frustrado esperando por una consulta terapéutica, enojado, ansioso; hasta venir a aquí a buscarte en navidad en medio de la lluvia. Porque estaba con mis hijos, con Chris y su pareja que son los mejores amigos que puedo tener y me hacías falta tú. Tú, Yuuri. No se trata de que no puedo vivir sin ti… se trata de que quiero compartir lo que vivo contigo. Y es porque sé que eres la persona idónea para mí.

—Si es así, si crees que soy el idóneo para ti… ¿por qué entonces me rechazaste? —Los ojos de Víctor se apagan porque entiende el dolor que le infringió—. ¿Tienes idea del valor que tuve que acumular para pedírtelo?

—Me lo puedo imaginar. —Dibuja una sonrisa triste, casi disecada en sus labios—. Lucías muy nervioso y yo solo rogaba que no me lo pidieras. —Yuuri baja el rostro y Víctor le envuelve de nuevo con su brazo—. Sé que no se entiende… yo mismo no lo hago. Estoy aún aterrado justo ahora, pero me asusta más pensar que un día despierte, no te vea a mi lado y me arrepienta de mi cobardía.

Víctor siente el peso que Yuuri deja caer sobre él y le agrada, le gusta esa sensación de sentirse cubierto por Yuuri. Se queda allí en silencio y disfruta de los roces (conscientes o no) de sus extremidades y la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente, incluso el aroma conjugado de ambos. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, el recuerdo de nuevo lo envuelve. Pasaron tantas cosas antes de que todo acabara que aun teniendo su cuerpo tan cerca siente que no es suficiente. Que la marca es necesaria.

Entonces, el calor vuelve de lleno con un solo movimiento, porque Yuuri ha metido su mano por debajo del suéter beige que carga y su piel se eriza ante la palma que empieza a subir por dentro de su ropa. Víctor suelta un jadeo ansioso y su corazón vibra de felicidad, de anhelo. Es tanto que sus ojos se vuelven húmedos, pero esta vez con un sentimiento diferente a la tristeza o desesperación que sintió atrás. Se mueve la esperanza y aunque el miedo llega a rasguñarla y querer apresarla en sus garras, esta no deja de bailar. Víctor no quiere detenerla, no quiere contenerla, no desea privarse de ella. Si ha sido valiente toda su vida para disfrutar su ser y tomar decisiones conforme a sus deseos, esta vez no será diferente.

Quiere ser egoísta, quiere a Yuuri. Y no puede estarse equivocando. No.

La boca de Yuuri se estrella como meteoritos sobre su abdomen y esparce energías ramificadas que le recorren hasta la columna y se disemina hasta los dedos de sus pies. Su cuerpo se abre anheloso de aquel contacto y Yuuri se esmera en desvestirlos a ambos para permitirse esa necesaria conexión. Hay determinación en él, Víctor no puede con tanta gratitud que le invade al comprenderlo. Ama cuando Yuuri decide porque Yuuri no retrocede hasta lograrlo y quiere que sí, que lo haga, que quiebre por fin los miedos y no le dé la oportunidad de arrepentirse. Que penetre profundamente hasta el alma y se quede allí para siempre.

...

El que Daniele le pidiera entrar a un equipo de fútbol fue sorpresivo, y a pesar de los motivos que llevaron a su hijo a desearlo, Víctor vio con agrado el modo en que él se abría al jugar con otros compañeros de su edad y celebrar triunfos juntos. El miedo inicial a ser tocado se diluyó y él miraba todo con un alivio que hacía descansar a su corazón.

Mientras abrazaba a su hija Francesca, miró a su hijo prepararse para el primer juego que tendría con otro equipo de la ciudad; un amistoso, donde Daniele lucía con orgullo su uniforme rojo con líneas azules. Le gustaría agradecerle a Yuuri por haberle dicho a su hijo que había jugado fútbol, porque gracias a eso Daniele había dado el paso; pero Víctor no pensaba hacerlo pues Yuuri no tenía nada que ver en su crianza y no quería cambiarlo.

—Eres el futbolista más guapo que he visto en mi vida. —Peinó por última vez a su hijo, quien le mostró sus dientes, incluso el par que había perdido, para dibujarle una sonrisa. Víctor se sentía feliz—. Ve a meter muchos goles.

—¡Muchos! —gritó Francesca alzando sus brazos. Su hija lucía el vestidito naranja en combinación con una gorra negra que resaltaba con el color de su piel y cabello.

Víctor, quien nunca había sido aficionado al fútbol, terminó preparándose para dar los gritos más apasionados que había vociferado en su vida dentro de un estadio. La terapeuta le había dicho que era un gran paso, uno digno de festejar, y los avances de Daniele fueron mucho más rápido después de haber iniciado esas clases prácticas en comparación a los casi tres años que había estado a su cargo.

Se sentó en la banca con su hija, quien cargaba un termo lleno de agua. Estaba bajo el techo por si llovía, aunque esperaban que ese otoño no trajera lluvia para que pudieran disfrutar de un buen juego. Tan ensimismado se encontraba observando al equipo reunirse mientras los niñitos se pasaban los brazos entre ellos, que no notó la llegada de Yuuri hasta que Francesca se bajó del banco y corrió hacia él. Una indescriptible sensación gélida le envolvió cuando vio a su hija agarrarse de la pierna de Yuuri y este agitarle la gorra sobre su cabeza.

Fue instintivo. No lo midió. Se levantó de golpe y agarró a su hija antes de que Yuuri hiciera algo más. La abrazó y lo miró como si se tratara de una amenaza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yuuri? —Su voz salió agresiva.

Ante el arrebato, Yuuri le miró sin comprender. Francesca se agarró de la camiseta de Víctor con fuerza, acurrucada.

—L-lo siento… Daniele me dijo hace días de su partido y que quería verme. —Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo tras explicarse. Víctor se sentía demasiado alterado como para aceptar una excusa así. ¿En qué momento Daniele pudo haberle dicho algo? —. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Cuando Yuuri hizo la pregunta con la decepción e indignación navegando en sus palabras, Víctor supo que necesitaba tiempo para explicarse. Bajó a su hija de sus brazos y ella se encogió detrás de su pierna, como si hubiera leído en su humor que estaba en peligro y era mejor mantenerse cerca de él. Pero no era eso lo que ocurría, no había un peligro real, solo le estaba transmitiendo su temor a ella y Francesca, como omega e hija, hacía lo que su instinto dictaba: quedarse al lado de su padre.

—Cariño. —Víctor se inclinó para acariciarle el rostro y besarle su frente—. Espérame allí sentadita, ¿sí?

—¿Puedo despedirme de Yuuri? —preguntó en un tono bajito y Víctor respiró hondo. Al levantar la mirada, Yuuri se había alejado ya y se había quedado de pie en la reja con las manos en los bolsillos y el perfil tenso. Solo era necesario verle la espalda para notar su malestar.

Él mismo se sintió así.

—No hace falta… hablaré con Yuuri y nos sentaremos en la banca, ¿ok? —La niña asintió con la boca arrugada y sus ojitos esmeraldas brillando de tristeza—. No llores…

—Papi me asustó. —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tragarse esas palabras, aceptarlas y besarle de nuevo su frente para pedirle perdón por haberla asustado.

Dejó que su hija se colgara de él y la volvió a cargar, sin tener corazón para enviarla a la banca sola. Lo que hizo fue buscar a Yuuri y emitirle una mirada de disculpa con la que intentaba solventar la situación que suscitó. Por fortuna, Yuuri no lo complicó más.

No obstante, se encontraron tensos uno al lado del otro y Víctor no pudo disfrutar del evento deportivo. Solo escuchaba los comentarios de su hija sentada en sus piernas mientras sentía electricidad en cada roce de hombro que tenía con Yuuri y reconocía que estaba lejos de sentirse placentero. Presagiaba una tormenta al estar en soledad, la misma que él estaba tragando, fingiendo una calma que no era cierta.

Ellos ya habían discutido por otras cosas en su momento: algunas diferencias políticas o tonterías como lo que Yuuri ahorraba en comprar y lo que Víctor prefería gastar, cosas que al final resultaban anecdóticas. Pero Víctor supo que esta sería una discusión seria. Fue más palpable cuando notó a su hijo feliz de ver a Yuuri, y le habló a través de la reja para preguntarle si vio el gol que metió. Se sintió repentinamente desplazado.

Y si fuera solo eso, hubiera sido manejable.

Por esa razón, cuando llegaron a su casa, se encontraba tenso porque había tenido que llevar a Yuuri a su departamento. Daniele insistió en que quería que comiera con ellos la lasagna que su papá preparó y dejó lista para hornear antes de salir. Víctor no tuvo fuerza para negárselo y Yuuri tampoco logró convencerlo de que debía irse. Ambos adultos cedieron, aplazando la enorme tempestad, solo para que Daniele siguiera sonriendo.

—¡Yuuri, esta es mi casa! —presentó el mayorcito, con sus manos en jarra ante Yuuri. Víctor giró la mirada para verlos mientras cargaba a una dormida Francesca en sus brazos—. ¡Solo yo decido quien entra, porque soy el alfa de papi!

—Eres un gran alfa. —Yuuri le sonrió con sinceridad y agitó los cabellos oscuros del niño que le observaba con admiración. Víctor desvió la mirada y apretó a su hija en brazos.

—Voy a llevar a Francesca a la cama. Daniele, ven conmigo, tienes que cambiarte y bañarte.

—¡Sí!

Se encargó de sus hijos mientras Yuuri esperaba en la sala, y durante todo ese tiempo sintió una piedra en el estómago que no quería diluirse en ácido. Era tanta la incomodidad y la sensación de perder el control, que por momentos sus manos temblaban. Tuvo que respirar con paciencia, soltar el aire e inspirar de vuelta para conseguir calmarse. No podía permitir que le dominara el terror, sus hijos serían los primeros afectados de un momento de debilidad y era algo que no podía perdonarse.

Cuando pudo serenarse, volvió a la sala y vio a Yuuri aún sentado en el mismo lugar, con su celular en mano. Alzó su mirada marrón para enfrentarlo y Víctor no supo qué decir. Sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez.

—Me sorprendiste. —Yuuri ajustó sus lentes y le miró con seriedad—. Vaya, no pensé que Daniele estuviera tan apegado a ti.

—No es así tampoco.

—Dijo que quería jugar fútbol por ti, porque eras delantero quiso esa posición. Y yo me preguntó, ¿cuándo hablaste con él? —El filo de su mirada se intensificó y Yuuri apretó la mandíbula al ver el índice de Víctor acariciar sus propios labios con una actitud desconocida.

—No es tan raro. Sueles llevarlo a la cafetería y cuando te entretienes en alguna videoconferencia, ellos no solo juegan con las trillizas, a veces se acercan a mí: 'porque huelo a su papá'. —Víctor calló, palideciendo—. A veces le doy un libro para que se entretenga o escucho a Francesca contarme lo que ve en los programas o lo que hizo en clase. Y Daniele, bueno, nunca quise acercarme mucho porque noté que no le gusta el contacto. En cierto modo, me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad. —Yuuri hablaba con la garganta temblándole y una sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos se veían rojos—. Pero hace varias semanas estaba sacando las cajas de mis viejos mangas y él agarró el de Capitán Tsubasa. Me empezó a preguntar sobre él y yo le dije que era uno de mis mangas favoritos cuando era niño y que jugué en el equipo de Saga de papá, solo por un año, porque era una pelota andando y los niños decían que más bien servía para rodar y no para correr.

—Qué crueles… —musitó ahogado. Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo y respiró hondo, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

—Igual no me gustaba tanto, por eso seguía en ballet y bueno, ya el resto lo sabes. —Víctor recordaba que fue una de esas largas conversaciones de su primera cita—. Y nada, eso pasó, a las semanas dijo que entraría a un club y que me diría cuando jugaría, y hace unos días lo hizo cuando lo llevaste a la cafetería. ¿Hice mal? —cuestionó. Víctor no supo qué responder—. Creo que soy yo quien pensó que estaría bien. —Sin más, se levantó del mueble dejándolo callado—. Me voy.

Ese día no pudo arreglarlo, pero al día siguiente, cuando fue a la cafetería, lo llamó para que hablaran en un lugar aparte y arreglaran la situación. Víctor sabía qué era lo que Yuuri buscaba y sus hijos de alguna manera deseaban lo mismo. El problema era él, que veía aún los fantasmas y esta vez no pensaba ignorarlos porque eran sus aliados para detectar el peligro. Por eso le dijo que _poco a poco,_ Víctor lo pidió suplicante en medio de besos y abrazos mimosos para quitar de Yuuri la inseguridad. _Poco a poco y será más fácil_ , mientras hacía tiempo para él mismo controlar sus demonios.

Pero ese _poco a poco_ que comenzó con aquella navidad en conjunto donde Daniele buscó por sí mismo el contacto con Yuuri y lo trató como un padre más, Víctor experimentó los descansos más cortos y las noches más largas. Despertaba sobresaltado solo para encontrarse con sus hijos en la cama o en los brazos de un Yuuri dormido. Vivió el insomnio y escuchó las mofas de un concierto de fantasmas en su oído. Temió a la oscuridad, como cuando era niño.

El miedo lo aplastó, sin demora. Y el _poco a poco_ se alargó, con concesiones lejanas que Yuuri quizás vio como una señal de que lo estaba perdiendo. Por eso compró el anillo, por eso le pidió matrimonio… que iluso darse cuenta ahora que Yuuri respiró su miedo y sintió que era su culpa, que él debía darle alguna seguridad para que Víctor pudiera confiar en él.

Cuando lo abandonó en el restaurant con el anillo en la mesa y el corazón roto, Víctor tomó un taxi rumbo a su casa. Se sentó en el asiento trasero y apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio oscuro del automóvil. Y cuando el conductor le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Víctor respondió que sí aún si fuera una enorme falacia, aún si sus ojos llovían, sin expresión en el rostro, repitiéndose una y otra vez que fue lo mejor.

...

Los gemidos intensificados golpean las ventanas empañadas por el frío. El vino que compró estaba ya mojando la bolsa y el resto de las compras esperan en el mesón, inertes, como si no existieran en ese mundo de dos que ellos han creado. De espalda a Yuuri, Víctor se sostiene de sus rodillas y siente su respiración convertida en fuego mientras los dedos de Yuuri son puntas de hielo y de hiel. Le estremece, le enloquece y, sin embargo, no puede dejar de tener aquel enorme nudo que le asalta la garganta. Hay tanta tristeza y tanta desesperación en Yuuri que no necesita marca alguna para leerlo y, de repente, lo cree como una despedida. Como si Yuuri no estuviera dispuesto a marcarle, sino a tomarle una última vez para dejarle ir.

Hace puños en la manta e inclina su cabeza mientras aprieta sus labios. Yuuri le abraza por su espalda y se frota contra sus omoplatos, dejándose vencer. El placer arremolina de forma dolorosa, quiere escapar por cada vértebra y estallar en una gran explosión, pero no encuentra escape. No puede, no hallan esa sincronía de antes porque hay demasiado dolor, silencio y pena como para poder concentrarse en solo disfrutar.

—No puedo… —Yuuri se da por vencido y abandona el cuerpo de Víctor para sentarse a su lado y cubrir con sus manos la cabeza. Víctor se queda con el cuerpo tembloroso y las sensaciones a flor de piel, pero la tristeza casi inmortalizada en sus ojos azules—. No puedo… no así. Siento que…

—¿Debí decirte que quería volver antes de todo? —pregunta al sentarse y los ojos marrones de Yuuri le miran con una mezcla de todos los sentimientos del mundo—. ¿Quieres que me vaya ahora? —Yuuri no tarda en negar. Víctor se deja encerrar por esos brazos y sonríe al responderle—. Qué bueno… iba a llegar hecho un desastre a casa de Chris, llorando de nuevo… como esa vez.

—Quisiera entenderte… pero tengo miedo de que te arrepientas de esto —Víctor se separa y sujeta el rostro de Yuuri en sus manos. Apoya su frente contra la de él con sus cabellos despeinados y sudados.

—Yuuri… por favor, salta conmigo… —suplica—. Estoy dando un paso que no te imaginas lo difícil que es para mí. Encontraré la manera de decírtelo, no sé cuándo, no sé cómo… pero te necesito conmigo ahora. —Yuuri le mira con atención—. Por favor...

Yuuri asiente y respiran abrazados, desnudos, con la piel tiritando y la ansiedad volviéndose en frío. Se siente por completo, como estar metidos en una cueva helada, solo pueden subsistir con el calor ajeno. Como si fuesen en ese instante el salvavida del otro.

Cuando se saben conectados de esa forma en que ellos conocen, Yuuri le convida volver a la habitación y usar la cama que antes los había alojado, en dos celos omegas y en uno alfa, para ser el lugar de aquella mordida que Víctor pide y Yuuri ahora se siente capaz de dar. Desnudos caminan hasta la cama, se sienten frente a frente y vuelven a abrazarse esta vez para perderse en los besos que necesitan sentir del otro. Aunque Yuuri no entiende de donde proviene el miedo de Víctor, quiere sanarlo. Desea darle la confianza de que ya no hay nada que temer, que podrá protegerlo, aunque tuviera que aprender a ser un alfa más seguro, quiere hacerle ver que ya no tiene que enfrentarse solo a ese miedo y que juntos podrán vencerlo.

Entre caricias, Yuuri busca cuidarlo, protegerlo, darle la calma que necesita. Mientras las penetraciones vuelven y Víctor se encuentra perdido en el placer de saberlo consigo, Yuuri necesita transmitirle que no piensa irse nunca de su vida, no mientras Víctor lo quiera en ella. Porque cada día que despierta su principal deseo es verlo a él, y porque sueña con protegerlo incluso cuando las arrugas llenen su rostro y sus ojos pierdan luz. Que quiere estar a su lado, siempre. Es un honor para él.

Perdido en la necesidad de transmitirle tanto amor, abnegación y deseo juntos, Yuuri siente un terremoto en sus bases cuando Víctor aparta sus cabellos de la nuca, invitándolo a morder. Ambos están a punto de llegar, lo sienten, sus cuerpos se acoplan y empiezan a vibrar ante la energía que han acumulado. Ante las expectativas, Yuuri se llena de euforia al punto en que sus encías duelen y su boca tiembla. Víctor sostiene los cabellos cortos, aprieta sus labios como si esperara el dolor con la más dulce bienvenida y Yuuri, decidido a dar ese salto con él, aun si estuviera vendiendo su alma, abre su boca y muerde la zona, provocando una reacción en cadena que los lleva a ambos a la locura.

El orgasmo llega fuerte como un tsunami aplastando toda sombra de miedo y duda a su paso. La potencia de las aguas golpea sus costas con tal agresividad que se siente devastado, y luego queda el arrastre caótico de las aguas al volver al mar. Yuuri se ve absorbido, de un eterno blanco cae a ningún lugar. El sabor de la sangre de Víctor resulta lejano, porque es como si su cuerpo se transportara a otro espacio, en el orgasmo más poderoso que pudo sentir en su vida.

Caída libre, después de flotar en el espacio. De repente, se siente como el meteorito que después de viajar al espacio traspasa la atmósfera. Es repentino. Su cuerpo cae en picada y sus ojos se abren ante lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor, que deja de verse como estrellas y se convierten en llamas que lamen su piel. El panorama ante sus ojos vuelve a transformarse en un túnel cuántico y los colores le atraviesan el alma, con un golpe cada vez más fuerte. Entonces, escucha voces. Para ese punto, Yuuri está aterrado, mirando sin comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor e intentando agarrarse de algo, pero se consiguen en una eterna nada. Si esto es lo que se siente tras la marca, es espeluznante. ¿Por qué cae como si no hubiera fondo? ¿Debe estar aterrado ante el inminente final o la posibilidad de caer por siempre?

Las voces se hacen más claras, pero son fragmentos de conversaciones en otro idioma que no logra comprender. Las imágenes frente a su rostro se difuminan con la oscuridad y logra ver algunos rasgos característicos. Una silueta oscura, atravesándose entre los grises. El sonido de un celular sonar. Víctor no está allí, pero se siente envuelto en él, como tenerlo en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo. Se sabe acompañado, pero está solo.

El rostro repentinamente se acerca tanto que Yuuri siente su corazón encogerse. La sonrisa es como una mueca hueca dibujada por un niño asustado. ¿Quién es él? ¿El padre de Daniele y Francesca? Porque es la voz de Víctor la que habla con ese otro, la que ríe y luego se distorsiona, así que esa persona es cercana, no de mucho tiempo, aunque de inmediato descarta que fuera el padre pues Víctor ya le dijo cómo los había concebido y se niega a creer que le mintió. No ahora.

¿Quién es él? Las memorias y las sensaciones vienen y van, a veces como un chispazo en su brazo, en otras como ser traspasados con agujas y en unas atroces, como recibir una espada en el estómago. Los distintos dolores se van conjugando hasta el punto de que quiere gritar. Yuuri se lleva las manos a la cara, se tapa los ojos, necesita escapar de esa caída interminable. Abre la boca. Anhela gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Repentinamente, su cuerpo deja de caer. Se halla mirando el techo que no reconoce, con los ojos bien abiertos y un zumbido en el oído. Pequeñas pulsadas suben por su columna, parecen cuchilladas que entran y salen entre cada vértebra y solo le deja la sensación de que están allí, sin realmente doler. Alrededor, solo hay oscuridad y Yuuri mira a un lado para encontrar un espacio vacío en la cama, sábanas dobladas y una almohada con la zona aplastada de haber sido usada pocos minutos atrás. Luego vira sus ojos hacia lo que se deduce era una puerta y donde no se cuela la luz. Por último, se sienta en la cama. En ese momento, se da cuenta que aquellos grandes pies blancos no le pertenecen a él.

Intenta serenarse. Pestañea y así el cuerpo lo hace. Se toca el rostro, y así también lo hace. Se pasa la mano por el cabello y encuentra el cabello lacio, más largo de lo que suele llevarlo. Sus rasgos también son distintos, la forma de su nariz, de sus labios, incluso la amplitud de sus pómulos. Quiere un espejo para reconocerse, pero está casi seguro de a quién encontrará en el reflejo.

Un ruido lo saca de su ensoñación y mira hacia a un lado. Una puerta está entreabierta y un haz de luz escapa del pasillo. El frío se instala en sus entrañas. Se pone de pie y camina en silencio, sin siquiera estar seguro del porqué tiene la necesidad de ser sigiloso en ese instante. A pesar de no ser su cuerpo, algo percibe, algo de él le permite reconocer la ansiedad y los latidos furiosos con los que golpeaba el corazón a su tórax.

Abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza hacia la derecha. Las puertas del pasillo están cerradas. Sus pies descalzos se mueven con sigilo y la sensación de ahogo se vuelve real. Yuuri se siente como estar encerrado en una cápsula que se llena de agua. Aprieta su garganta y se posa frente a la puerta que está cerrada, a pocos pasos de la que salió. Mira el pomo durante largo rato y sonidos amorfos salen de aquel lugar, se escucha el silencio como si este respira. Su mirada está fija en el pomo, en el modo en que sus manos largas y blancas tiemblan al acercarse, la manera en que se afianza de él. Sus pulmones se vuelven de hierro cuando la muñeca se mueve y siente a través del frío acero el seguro ceder, silenciosamente.

De golpe, azota la puerta contra la pared y Yuuri puede mirar lo que aquella habitación oculta. Es el cuarto de un niño, las sombras hacen líneas negras sobre la faz de los juguetes y los peluches apilados sobre la cómoda. Hace ver horrorosos incluso los caballos que colecciona en una repisa. Sobre la cama, está una enorme sombra. Enorme. Cubre casi todo el pequeño espacio. Sus ojos se posan en el rostro deformado de aquella criatura, con sus ojos endemoniados. Lo escucha jadear y puede ver el humo que se abre paso por sus dientes blancos. Y bajan hasta la pequeña presa que tiene en sus manos, con la palma tapándole el rostro casi por completo, hasta sin dejarlo respirar, mientras aquel niño de ojos grises le mira transmitiéndole todo su terror, el mismo que se abalanza sobre él para dejarlo sin respirar.

Yuuri reacciona. Su alfa casi ruge dentro de sus intestinos y ni siquiera se siente dueño de sí cuando se abalanza ante ese monstruo. Se desconoce cuándo lo agarra del cuello y lo lanza a un lado. Se transforma cuando con toda la ira del mundo le atiza su puño en su cara, una, dos, diez, mil veces. No es él cuando está manchando el piso de ese cuarto, las gavetas de esa cómoda, los restos de una alfombra de colores con sangre. No es él cuando escucha el grito del niño, en un llanto tan angustiante, que le quiebra el alma al verse las palmas llenas de sangre. Aparta sus manos, gira su cuerpo y se levanta para cubrir el cuerpo de un Daniele tan pequeño, que se acurruca en sus brazos apenas lo envuelve. Y corre, lo encierra en aquel cuarto, agarra a su hija de meses en medio de las manos ensangrentada y corre. Corre para huir de allí, aterrado, horrorizado, angustiado. Corre en medio de la nevada.

No es Yuuri… Fue Víctor.

Porque cuando la bruma acaba y las imágenes se esparcen como si fuera solo niebla, Yuuri mira los ojos rojos de Víctor, en su cama, con un par de gotas que han caído a sus mejillas y acompaña las otras que han brotado por su cuenta.

Y el miedo tiene nombre. Yuuri entiende porque Víctor se siente incapaz de pronunciarlo.

...

La marca no duele. No comparado a lo que acaban de vivir. Se sienten pequeños en un universo demasiado grande y desconocidos, abrazados mientras se dejan arrullar por el verdadero silencio. Yuuri se siente incapaz de decir palabra alguna, nada serviría. No hay nada que pudiera decir en ese momento para sanar su herida.

—Su nombre es Vlad —dice Víctor, con voz ausente—. Lo conocí cuando buscaba financiamiento para mi empresa, era el gerente de cuentas del banco. Un beta preparado, amable, educado. Empezó a cortejarme cada vez que iba a mi oficina y preguntaba por el niño en la foto. Yo estaba en pleno embarazo de Francesca. La verdad, a veces quiero pensar que fueron las hormonas y la necesidad de apoyo en ese tiempo que me llevó a caer en sus redes. Cada vez que lo pensaba, decía que era ideal. Era un beta, no se guiaría por instintos como los alfas ni le haría daño a mis hijos. Fui tan estúpido.

» No puedo decir que me enamoré, pero sí me gustaba. Me hacía sentir bien, había química, incluso estuvo allí cuando Francesca nació y no me cuestionó por mi deseo de esterilizarme en ese tiempo. Es ideal, me convencí de ello en cuestión de nada. Cuando Francesca cumplió sus siete meses, él me pidió que diéramos el siguiente paso y yo acepté.

» Escuché a varios de mis compañeros decir: 'es muy pronto'. Conócelo más. Pero bueno, he sido desde siempre un hombre de impulsos, aunque debo admitir que nunca tuve una corazonada positiva, más sí muchas razones que me llevaron a dar ese paso. Ahora pienso en todas las veces que lo dejé a cargo de Daniele, cuando iba a los seguimientos de Francesca o a alguna reunión de negocio. Cuántas veces dejé a mi hijo en manos de él…

—No fue tu culpa…

—Era un beta… un maldito e insignificante beta. Los humanos somos monstruos no por nuestros instintos, sino por nuestra capacidad de razonar las peores formas de destruir a un ser más débil. No sé por qué desperté esa noche, quizás tuve el presentimiento. Quizás mi subconsciente lo sabía. Quizás fue Daniele gritándome aterrado, con esa sucia mano en su cara impidiéndole pedir por mi ayuda. Solo sé, Yuuri, que jamás volví a ser el mismo.

» Pensé que lo había matado, por eso corrí por Francesca y salí con solo un abrigo encima en medio de la nevada y de una crisis de horror. Pensé que lo había matado y que me quitarían a mis hijos… aún me arrepiento de no haberle dado más golpes hasta destrozarle el cráneo. No hay día en que no me arrepienta de no haberme ensañado hasta pulverizar sus sesos así me hubieran encerrado el resto de mis días. Cada vez que recuerdo que ese maldito sigue con vida y libre, algo en mí solo quiere volver para terminar de matarlo.

» Y si creí que eso sería lo peor, no fue así. Yo lo demandé por abuso de mi hijo y él me contra demandó por haberlo golpeado hasta llevarlo a hospitalizarse y tener que hacerse una reconstrucción de su nariz. La fiscalía no encontró suficiente evidencia para enjuiciarlo y durante todo el proceso, no dejaron de cuestionar el porqué yo permití que otra persona ajena a mis hijos entrara a la casa, por qué no tenía un esposo que velara por mí. El abogado de él usó la manera en que concebí en mi contra, exponiéndome como una persona de bajos instintos y poca moral, que solo había actuado de esa manera para sacarle dinero a ese hombre y que usaba a mi hijo para ello.

» Escuché durante todas las sesiones lo mismo, y al salir, las voces de todos no hacían más que juzgarme, señalarme. Yo era el culpable. Yo no debí buscar pareja si era padre, eso me pasa por ser padre soltero, eso pasa por ser un omega sin moral, promiscuo, desalmado… Por mucho que intenté no creérmelo, se volvió esa culpa una realidad cada vez que veía a mi hijo sedado para dormir y teniéndome miedo de que le tocara con mis manos, porque lo que podía recordar con claridad era a su padre con las manos llenas de sangre. Daniele no solo le temía a él… sino en el monstruo en que me convertí por su culpa, tratando de defenderlo. No dejé de llorar por las noches de la desesperación.

» No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, Vlad ganó el juicio. Un beta era incapaz de hacer eso, todo era mi culpa porque había decidido distinto a lo que decía el mundo. Durante los meses en que se dio el juicio, estuve en las planas de los periódicos y era la comidilla en las redes sociales, que no dejaron de repetir lo mismo, en miles de comentarios, a toda hora. 'Omega atacó a su pareja en la noche', no dijeron que su pareja estaba abusando de su hijo. 'Los hijos del omega del caso no tiene padres'. 'La promiscuidad del omega…' Apenas se dio el fallo, recogí la ropa que cupo en el equipaje y no me importó dejarlo todo. Desesperado, estaba dispuesto a ir a cualquier lugar con tal de escapar y estar lo más lejos de él. Christophe me llamó y me abrió la puerta de su casa. Durante el juicio había perdido casi todo lo que había ganado en vida, así que llegué aquí sin nada.

Hay silencio tras aquella revelación. Desfallecido, sin energías, siguen conectados por los brazos de Yuuri que le rodea, pero se sienten insuficientes para llenar semejante agujero. Víctor se gira para verlo, con sus ojos ausentes de brillo y la sensación de estar drenado. Le toma una de las manos y le besa los nudillos.

—Yo nunca le haría algo así a tus hijos… ni a ti.

—Lo sé… pude sentirlo. Tu horror, tu rabia, tu desesperación… las sentí como mías. —La mirada honesta de Víctor le llena—. Nunca pensé que a través de la marca pudieras verlo. Pero, por primera vez, no me sentí solo ante ese recuerdo. De haber sabido que era así, lo hubiera hecho antes… Gracias por eso.

—Gracias por volver… —Yuuri recoge la mano que Víctor ha tomado y la voltea para dejarle un beso en cada nudillo que antes se llenó de sangre—. Superaremos esto… Buscaremos ayuda, esperaré hasta que puedas verme cerca de tus hijos y aceptaré tus términos… me quedaré contigo, Vitya, si me lo permites…

Víctor solo asiente antes de buscar sus labios y regalarle un beso sentido, lleno de certezas y de promesas porque no tendrá que volver a enfrentarse una vez más solo ante ese recuerdo. El abrazo que sigue lo sienten necesario para dejar verter las últimas señales de tristeza, estupor y temor a modo de lágrimas, y permitirse la oportunidad de absorber el nuevo aroma que se siente en el aire después de haberse unido. Decirse a través de él que una nueva mañana va a iniciar y que pueden dar un nuevo paso juntos.

Aunque Víctor aún tardará meses en permitirle a Yuuri quedarse con sus hijos y tendrá que pelear con el temor cada vez que lo vea cerca, está dispuesto a luchar contra los demonios a su lado. Yuuri mismo sabe mientras lo abraza que esa es solo la primera de muchas batallas, pero está seguro de sobrellevarlas porque Víctor no es un omega que necesita protector, sino un aliado. Y en ese sentido, él está decidido a convertirse en el mejor compañero de su vida, para que el 'no te vayas nunca' se convierta en una realidad.

El primer paso siempre es el más largo.

La lluvia ha cedido.

Y para cuando despierten al día siguiente, recordarán que es el cumpleaños de Víctor y se mirarán seguros, porque no pudo haber regalo más idóneo que ese.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno, otra vez omegaverse xD La verdad, no me arrepiento. Esta idea surgió después de conversar con Pajaritodeagua sobre algunos sueños que había tenido, y este en particular, lo tuvo meses atrás. Intenté expresar la desesperación que debió sentir Víctor al vivirlo, acorde a la que yo sentí. No soy madre aún, pero quiero serlo y es probable que lo haga en un año, así que la posibilidad de que una decisión posterior a ella pudiera lastimarlos, es uno de mis más grandes temores.

Desde el principio intenté dejar clara las fichas y las evidencias de lo que ocurría con Víctor y cuál era su miedo de aceptar a Yuuri en su vida y permitirle ser parte de su vida familiar. Y es entendible, ¿cómo le vas a decir al hombre que amas que temes que sea un depredador y le haga daño a sus hijos como ya pasó? No es fácil, Víctor no quería enfrentarse a eso y aún guarda ciertos traumas de lo sucedido.

Es triste porque también quise dejar expresado otra situación, y es el modo en que se culpan a la madre por el abuso sexual de su hijo: si ella no estaba, si ella confió, es culpa de ella porque volvió a casarse, es su culpa porque lo dejó a cargo de su padre. Es su culpa. Es el pensamiento que llena cuando vemos estas noticias y me parece injusto que queramos encerrar a la mujer en un solo papel sin posibilidad de ser más. ¿Acaso como madres no podemos confiar en nadie? ¿No podemos permitirnos amar? El abuso es lamentable, peor no es culpa siempre de la madre, no cuanto la mayor parte de las veces el abuso ocurre dentro de la propia caso y a manos de familiares. Si no puedes confiar en tu propio padre, hermano, marido… estamos mal.

Afortunadamente, hay final feliz xD porque Víctor por fin decidió aceptar a Yurui y la marca les permitirá estar más unidos, conectados en sus profundos miedos y entregándole seguridad. Yurui no solo será una hermosa pareja para Víctor (Como ya lo ha demostrado), sino que está dispuesto en ser el padre de los hijos de Víctor, muy a pesar de que no tenga los suyos propios. Al menos es un final feliz para mí.

Gracias a Monoceros y Alexa por animarse a crear la dinámica, a SagaraVillanueva por su portada y su idea inicial para hacer una actividad en conjunto. Creo que es esto lo que debemos hacer, fomentar la participación, por sobre cualquier cosa.


End file.
